


Monster Mash

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2018 [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, EXO - Freeform, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Road Trip, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: 12 creatures in a not so very big car in a road to god knows where. Sure, it's a great idea!





	Monster Mash

—I officially hate you.

Kyungsoo huffed in annoyance, body smooshed and trapped inside a glass jar covered with a big cork.

—Look, I'm sorry, but someone had to sacrifice for space. —Chanyeol said, placing the jar between his knees as he grabbed the wheel. —It's not easy to transport 12 people in one car. —He continued, shrugging.

—Ahem. —A voice from the backseat said. —I'm sorry, but I'm not people. —Baekhyun said while raising his blueish hand.

—Neither are most of us, but you understand what I meant by that. —Chanyeol retorted quickly glancing to at the mirror to see reptilian Jongdae nibbling at Baekhyun soft furry ear, annoying the hell out of him.

—We should have just rented a bus. —Junmyeon, shifted in his seat next to Chanyeol as he fixed his legs from side to sides, not knowing what to do with them —Or a plane, POSSEIDON HELP ME, THESE LEGS ARE HELL.

Every single being inside the car pressed hands against their ears as the siren screamed, afraid it's wailing would end their fragile brains. 

As Junmyeon seemed to find a decent position to settle, Jongdae tried to keep annoying Baekhyun who seemed to have given up on caring, and Kyungsoo still tried to push the cork of the jar, Chanyeol stopped at a gas station.

—Ok, thirty minutes for pee, stretching, hydrating and whatever you need to do. If you're not back into the car by then I'm leaving without you. —Chanyeol said, still not unlocking the door, he heard Kyungsoo mutter an "yeah, right" and took a deep breath, before opening the doors and letting all creatures on the loose.

As the last one to leave the car, Chanyeol leaned against it, putting Kyungsoo's in his jar next to him.

—Yixing, why are you still in the car? —Chanyeol asked while peaking inside the vehicle. Although he could see nothing, his sensorial attributes still felt his presence.

—Tao was sleeping on my shoulder, and snoring. I just want to take a quick nap. —The invisible man said with his soft friendly voice, and Chanyeol responded with a smile.

—Do you want me to keep the AC on? 

—Nah, I'm fine —Yixing responded before drifting. Chanyeol, on the other hand stepped away from the car to let his friend take a nap, carrying Kyungsoo with him. Seating in front of the 7/11 at the gas station (which was considerably weird, for it being in the absolute middle of nowhere, but still, not as weird as a wolf boy with a smoke demon in a jar, traveling with his other freaky friends), he pulled the cork off the glass jar, setting Kyungsoo free.

—You just had to take longer to let me out, huh. —Kyungsoo muttered in annoyance, as his smoke form turned him into an all-black man, with a long tail with a pointy sharp end and horns that grew from his hairline curling above his head and back.

—It's for all the complaining. —Chanyeol teased, shoving his hand inside the front pocket of his flannel shirt. Before he could pull out whatever, Kyungsoo held his wrist.

—Don't even think about smoking. You promised me. —Kyungsoo complained, but Chanyeol only laughed softly, taking a pack of nicotine gum from his pocket instead.

—For such a scary demon, you care a lot about our health. —Chanyeol teased, throwing a stick of gum into his mouth.

—Just yours. Chanyeol, I've been around since before you had those big teeth of yours, I must care. —Kyungsoo scoffed, stretching his legs and cracking his stiff joints. Chanyeol let a single laugh like "HA", and stretched his arms back, leaning back slightly.

—Don't try to lie to me. You care for all of us, although I'm aware of being your favorite, you are the demon with the softest heart. —He went on, and while waiting for Kyungsoo to respond in his signature sarcasm, nothing came from him. —Are you ok? Did I say something wrong? —Chanyeol seemed worried, pushing himself back into sitting straight, and rubbing a soothing hand on Kyungsoo's back.

—I'm fine. —The shorter said. —I'm just thinking about home. All the "being kicked out of hell for not being evil enough". —Kyungsoo looked really sad, but at least Chanyeol was there.

—Hey, I know it's your nature and all, but I'm glad you're different. —Chanyeol said softly. —If you weren't different you wouldn't be here with us and have so many friends we have to play rock-paper-scissors to find out who's traveling in a jar.

Kyungsoo chuckled, but still seemed down about it. Chanyeol understood it was hard, not to be accepted by his own family. Not that it happened to him, but it wasn't hard to empathize, especially when his group of friends had quite a lot of similar stories.

—I'm glad I'm different too. —Kyungsoo whispered, looking at his own hands resting on his lap, and watching them being joined by Chanyeol's.

So much had happened since the first time they met. Kyungsoo was supposed to make Chanyeol fall sick, he was just a young demon in training, already set to curse the child with the Moon Curse.

It was a terrible fate for wolf shifters such as Chanyeol, it made them loose control over their wolf at the sight of the full moon. It was surely a good way to harvest souls, and families usually protected their children with heavy spells. But witches were expensive, and the Parks had no money, so they hoped for the best.

Their prayers were answered, for Kyungsoo couldn’t curse the little wolf. And so, his first punishment was taken.

 

Chanyeol grew happy and healthy, imagining a good angel was watching over him when in fact was Kyungsoo that lurked on the shadows, guarding Chanyeol from harm.

 

—Jongin does a worst job at protecting us than you. —Chanyeol blurted, making the other laugh wholeheartedly, but still defending that Jongin was a good angel, clumsy, but good.

They held hands still, looking at the starry sky and thinking about whatever, when a shiny face popped in front of them together with a strong gust of wind.

—30 minutes is up Papa Park, let's go or can we run a bit more, so you too can smooth each other a little longer? —Sehun asked with a wicked smile, and both separated hands.

—I still haven't eaten anything. —Chanyeol complained.

—Let them run a little more, we can grab something to eat while they do. —Kyungsoo replied as he got up, and all his friends that were waiting started to scatter through the fields around them.  
Chanyeol screamed for them to be back in fifteen minutes and hoped they all heard it.

 

Everyone was back in the car when the time was right, Kyungsoo reluctant to go into the glass jar, but convinced after some bribing from Chanyeol.

—I don’t understand this, why is Yifan inside the car? His legs are too tough and scaly. He could be flying! —Luhan complained while adjusting on the half-dragon’s lap.

Chanyeol huffed again, looking at the GPS and wondering how long he would he have to endure this.

—Jongin could fly there too, but no one complains about him! —Yifan responded harshly, pinching Luhan’s sides to make him stop squirming on his lap.

And so, chaos ensued. Some defended that anyone who could fly, should. Others just complained about wanting to be in silence for the rest of the trip. And with that Chanyeol would only get more and more nervous. Until the complaining turned into screaming and before anyone could raise their voices, Chanyeol raised him  
Abruptly stopping his car, he raised his tone just once.

—I just wanted us to have a good time! —Chanyeol let his frustrations out. Still in the middle of an empty road, he hoped no one was reaching them soon. —All of us, together, like it used to be in school. It used to be fun. We all fit in the car, and we would sing all the way and…

Chanyeol didn’t even realize he was crying until he felt it dripping from his chin.

And as if was magic performed by the skillful hands of Luhan, everyone cooed at him, whispering, telling him they would behave, that they were enjoying the trip.

 

 

—The old crying trick… Always works —Kyungsoo muttered as he carried a box inside the rented house. Chanyeol laughed slightly. Kyungsoo knew it wasn’t a trick but even Chanyeol would prefer for him to think it was.

—This will be some good October… —Chanyeol looked at the old house rented for the season, hands on his hips, looking awfully proud. Kyungsoo had left the box in front of them, slightly moving his body against Chanyeol’s, resting his head on his shoulder.

—Yeah, I’m sure it will… —Kyungsoo said softly, sighing and trying to ignore his own heart leaping and Baekhyun’s screaming voice from inside the house shouting 

—Just kiss already dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT TO MAKE A WHOLE SERIES OF THIS AND DEVELOP ALL CHARACTERS.  
> but I have no time, help
> 
> I'm posting kind of late today ;- ;
> 
> Let me just explain the lil monsters
> 
> Chanyeol: Wolf Shifter  
> Kyungsoo: Demon  
> Baekhyun: Alien  
> Junmyeon: Siren  
> Jongdae: Reptilian  
> Tao: Shapeshifter  
> Yifan: Dragon hybrid  
> Yixing: Invisible man  
> Jongin: Angel  
> Minseok: Ghost  
> Luhan: Wizard  
> Sehun: Elementalist (who physically incorporates the elements he's "bending")
> 
> Hope you liked it <3
> 
> Twitter: @eithelx


End file.
